Denatus Aklorr
|birth= |death= |rank= Major |class= |species= |gender= Male |height= 6'5" |weight= |weapons=* * * |equipment=* * * |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= Black |skin= Gray |cyber= |era=* * * |types= |notable= |affiliation=* *Turian 16th Demolitions Company }} Denatus Aklorr was a demolitions specialist and combat engineer. The long-serving head of the Turian 16th Demolitions Company, Aklorr was also a veteran of the . Following the war, he gained a reputation as a soldier with an unquestionable loyalty to the . Biography Early Life Born on the colony world of in 2138, Denatus Aklorr was raised in the capital city of Estivus Erax with a deep commitment to the and his race's principles. His family had been very firm believers of the turian ideology, despite having maintained the tradition of wearing the facial paints of their ancestors who had fought during . In accordance to turian tradition, Denatus enlisted into his people's military at age 15. During his training, Denatus trained as a combat engineer and also proved to be a competent frontline soldier, though he distinguished himself through his natural skill at locating structural weak points in his targets and using explosive devices to deal the most damage. After completing his training in 2156, Denatus was promoted to active service and then assigned to a unit. Because of his expertise at demolitions, he was given access to some of the most advanced explosives available in the turian military. First Contact War Not long after his formal acceptance into the military, the Turian Hierarchy was drawn into conflict with the after the began expanding its reaches due to their recent discovery of the . Denatus was among the first waves of turian soldiers sent into the war, where he fought vigorously and almost brutally against the Alliance. When a small human squad led by retrieved a valuable data module, Denatus was amongst the dozens of turians who attempted to stop them. However, due to their strong position and their , Ahern and his men managed to hold off for five minutes until they were retrieved. Although he partook in many more conflicts, Denatus defined himself during the , where he and his men fought hard to try and maintain their position when the moved in to retake . Despite this, Denatus' squad was eventually overwhelmed, resulting in him being the only survivor when the turians retreated from Shanxi. Because of the outcome of the battle, Denatus became weary and mistrustful of humanity, even after the resolution of the war. With the death of his squad, Denatus found himself reassigned to the . 43rd Marine Division During his tenure in the division, Denatus served as an tutor during joint training operations between the turians and the other races. In this role, he instructed on how to appropriately use explosives against everything ranging from to buildings and armored vehicles. Though he did his job effectively, he did not find it particularly engaging work. On one joint operation, Denatus worked with an unit during a training exercise in the jungles of . During the encounter, he came to befriend one of the commandos, and the two remained in contact even after the operation was completed. Through her, Denatus gained great insight into culture, and after several meaningful conversations, embraced their pantheistic mainstream religion of . Though he was very close to this asari, the two opted to remain friends due to their lines of work and a mutual desire to keep their relationship straightforward. After several more years spent in the division, Denatus' impressive service record succeeded in catching the notice of his superiors, who then came to the conclusion that his skills could be applied in other areas of the Hierarchy's armed forces. Not long after, he was transferred to the 16th Demolitions Company. 16th Demolitions Company Serving as a Captain in charge of an entire squadron, Denatus' unit primarily supported the turians' military endeavors, specifically those relating to their as galactic peacekeepers. Most of the time, they were attached to turian flotillas that patrolled the lawless regions of space, mainly the and the . In 2176, however, Denatus was part of a regiment that were on their way to , a garden world in the of the . His platoon had been sent over along with a number of turian battleships to closely monitor the political unrest between the populations, who were currently locked in the Anhur Rebellions. However, en-route to the colony, Denatus' ship was attacked by a group of batarian pirates and slavers. With their commanding officer dead, Denatus assumed command of the unit and managed to successfully fight the batarians off the ship. In light of his actions, Denatus received high levels of praise for his decisive actions and leadership, and was subsequently promoted to Major. Eventually, he became the official head of the entire Company. Behind the Scenes Denatus' name is derived from the Latin word "Destinatus", which means determined. His specialization as a demolitions expert was inspired by the Demoman, a class character from the free-to-play Team Fortress 2 game. During the character's development, he was nicknamed the "Turian Demoman" for a time. He's a bit of a wildcard, but he's unpredictable and dangerous on the battlefield with unwavering commitment to the turian military. He broke his arm the first time but then he got padding on the inside of his arm armor that dampened the recoil of the weapon Category:Turians Category:Soldiers